The Black Hole
by TheHappySpaceman
Summary: Simon, Jeanette and Dan the Chipmunk  my oc  make a machine to communicate with alternate dimensions. Unfortunately, it doesn't work, instead creating a black hole.
1. The Experiment

**The Black Hole**

**A "Different" Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfic by TheHappySpaceman01**

**Chapter 1: The Experiment**

First of all, I would just like to say that this is… erm… different. What's that? Yes, I already said that in the title. But you wouldn't understand. This is more different than anything you've ever seen. The extent of differentness here is one that… yes, I'll get on with it.

Anyway, this is an intro. You already know that. Yes, you didn't need to tell me. I will now proceed to give the whole philosophical analysis of this story… or would you prefer the second option: just start the story without the philosophical analysis and launch you into it completely unprepared? I'm sure you'll choose the first option, so why am I even bothering you with this—what's that? You choose the second option?

No, you're not prepared. NO, I WILL NOT GET ON WITH THE STORY! What's that? You claim that the purpose of a story is to go into it unprepared and for it to shock you and get you completely off guard? Wow, new way of doing it. Okay, here goes. Yes, I'll get on with it.

I was sitting in the back row of Dave Seville's minivan, sadly sandwiched between a fighting Simon and Alvin. This time, they were fighting over a bottle of juice. A bottle of juice—what a stupid thing to fight over.

Simon and Alvin were throwing things at each other over my head—soda cans, old cigarettes (yuck!), empty Lays bags, to name a few—and were making all the moves they could without getting out of their seats. _Theodore is lucky,_ I thought. _He gets to ride shotgun and doesn't have to sit back here with these two pains in the butts. Oh well, at least I'm not in the middle row._

The Chipettes were in the middle all scrunched up into one chair (the other chair had a container of building supplies), and I didn't want to sit with the Chipettes because 1) I was too manly, 2) I would be squished and I have a high case of claustrophobia, 3) they started a sing-along, and 4) I would most likely not get the window seat.

You may be wondering: how did I—Dan the Chipmunk, survivor of doom and defender of good—get back here in the back of Dave's minivan? Well, I will tell you. It all started when Dave noticed a treehouse in one of the trees in his backyard. He sent Alvin, Simon and Theodore to investigate. In the treehouse, they found me playing my keyboard and decided to let me live with them.

So you think riding with them is bad? Well you should try eating with them, going to school with them, and sleeping in the same room with them. If you think that's fun, then you must already have class-8 insomnia.

The worst part is when I tried to convince Dave that I could survive the treehouse, he said no. He said he wasn't about to let me freeze my butt off outdoors. So I was stuck here for good, or at least until I graduate from high school. (Of course, I'd rather have to live with them than try to explain to Dave that I was using his space heater to heat my treehouse.)

Finally, after going to Claire's house to pick up the Chipettes, to the hardware store, to Subway for lunch, to Best Buy to buy an iPhone for Alvin, back to Claire's to drop off the Chipettes, then to Dave's house, and then, after getting a call from Claire, who said that the Chipettes wanted to hang out over here, _back_ to Claire's house to pick them up, we were finally home.

"Yay!" said Alvin. "We're home!"

"Finally!" said Simon. "Now I can go upstairs and work on that machine I've been building!"

"What machine is that?" I asked. We'd been hearing about the machine for weeks, but we never heard exactly what it was.

"Hopefully, it's one that'll make Theodore's brain smarter and Brittany's skirts shorter," said Alvin. Upon hearing this, Brittany and Theodore tackled Alvin.

"If anybody wants to help me with my machine," said Simon, "I'll be in my lab."

"I'll help!" I said.

"Me too!" said Jeanette. I figured she'd volunteer because she'd had the biggest crush on Simon ever since they met.

We followed Simon upstairs to his lab. I was expecting to see something small-ish, like a paper-mâché volcano, but what Simon had built was no volcano. It was a huge machine that looked like something Dr. Frankenstein would build.

"Meet the Convertinator!" said Simon.

"What does it do?" Jeanette said.

"I'll tell you," said Simon. "With this machine, you can communicate to yourself from a parallel universe. Now all I need to do is finish it, and it'll be ready for the upcoming high school science fair."

"It's definitely going to win," I said, "considering that most of the others in our class will be like 'Quack Quack! Says Mr. Duck' from last year."

"C'mon, guys, help me with this thing," said Simon. We started working.

A little bit later, it was time for a snack break. Simon went downstairs to the refrigerator to get some snacks, while Jeanette and I kept working.

"Wrench?"

I looked around. I knew I'd gotten it out, but I didn't know where it was. Looking around, I suddenly saw it on the couch. _There it is!_ I started to run to it, but then I paused. Turning around, I saw Jeanette. She had her gaze focused on the wrench.

"I don't know where it is," she said.

I wanted to tell her that it was right there on the couch, but I suddenly got curious and wanted to see what she was going to do. I figured she knew where it was but was faking it, and I didn't know why. Just for fun, I played along.

"Me neither," I said. "Let's look in Dave's office."

We ran to Dave's office. I pretended to look around for the wrench, but suddenly I heard the door lock behind me. I turned around as Jeanette turned on the lights.

"Finally," she said. "We can be alone."

"Jeanette…?"

"You know, Dan…"

"Jeanette, what are you doing?"

"…I've always had a crush on you ever since I met you."

"Oh. Okay, now _that's_ just messed up! Ugh! Why did I even play along with your little game? That's just sick!"

"Calm down, Dan." She pulled off her lab coat. "Things could always be worse."

"Worse? Well, I didn't say this wasn't good, but seriously! What about Simon?"

Jeanette slipped off her sandals and pulled off her vest. She was now only wearing a blue bikini. "Want to get in the hot tub?"

We started making out. Suddenly, we heard a voice. "Guys, toast is ready!"

Jeanette quickly put her clothes back on and we hurried out.

"There you are!" said Simon. "I've been waiting for you! Where were you?"

"We misplaced the wrench," I said. "We though it might still be in Dave's office."

"Well, you didn't look hard enough," said Simon, picking up the wrench from the couch.

"Sorry," I said. "I guess we're just dumb like that."

"That's okay," said Simon, "as long as you're not dumb when making this machine. We need to have it ready for the science fair. Now come help me devour this toast, and then we can get back to work!"

As we started eating the toast, I secretly wondered whether or not it was a good idea to do this with Jeanette.


	2. Black Holes and Revelations

**Chapter 2: Black Holes and Revelations**

"Hey, guys!" said Simon. "I'm done! Want to see?"

Dave went upstairs, followed by Eleanor, followed by the still-fighting Alvin, Theodore and Brittany. Apparently, Simon called them up at the right time, right when things were about to get nasty.

"Wow!" said Dave.

"What is it?" said Eleanor.

We explained.

"Cool!" said Brittany.

"Much better than Alvin's idea!" said Theodore. At that, Alvin growled.

"Now, for the test run," said Simon, pressing a button. On the screen, a line appeared. Underneath it, a bunch of bubbles started rising to the surface and popping.

"What is this?" asked Dave. "Is this the alternate universe?"

"No," said Jeanette. "We combined Simon's machine with a Mr. Coffee. Now it's more practical!"

The word "Done" appeared above the bubbles on the screen.

"Care for some?" I asked. "Personally, I always feel better talking to another universe when I have coffee."

"Okay," said Dave, "but none for the other Chipmunks."

"I get where you're going," I said. "Simon?"

Simon pressed another button. The screen suddenly went black. In green lettering, the words

SCAN FINGERPRINT HERE_

appeared. Simon scanned his finger.

FINGERPRINT RECOGNIZED: SIMON SEVILLE. HELLO, SIMON. WHAT DO YOU WANT OF ME?_

Simon typed something on the keyboard.

HELLO, CONVERTINATOR. TODAY IS A TEST RUN. I'M GOING TO SEE IF YOU WORK.

OKAY, BUT FIRST, WILL YOU PLEASE TURN OFF CAPS LOCK? IT'S ANNOYING._

Simon laughed. "Same old convertinator," he said, then pressed the caps lock button.

How's this?

Much better. Caps lock was so confusing, and I could not help but feel like you were yelling at me.

Yeah, I know the feeling. I get the same crap on deviantART.

Let us not get off topic. You said you wanted to test me. What universe do you pick?_

Simon thought for a second.

What are the choices?

We have universe 0000, 0001, 0010, 0011, 0100, 0101, 0110, 0111, 1000, 1001, 1010, 1011, 1100, 1101, 1110, 1111, and millions of others that I haven't named yet/haven't been created yet. Which do you choose?

Could you be a little more descriptive?_

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" yelled Alvin, pushing Simon away from the computer and grabbing the keyboard.

Okay, listen up, you stupid machine. I'm tired of you postponing first contact with another universe. Now shut up or I'll rip your keys out._

A pause. Then:

Simon? This does not sound like you.

This isn't Simon, metalhead. It's Alvin.

Alvin S. Seville, brother of Simon O. Seville. Hello, Alvin.

Right. Now will you get on with it? If you want, I'll choose it.

How are you going to find the right universe?

I won't! I have other ways of choosing, like Eeny-Meeny-Miney-Moe.

I got it! 1101!

*SIGH* You are a very illogical creature. Contacting alternate universe.

Five seconds later, the screen went black and a green "Loading: 1%" appeared.

"Now we just wait," said Alvin. Just then, the screen rapidly proceeded to "Loading: 2%... Loading: 14%... Loading: 29%... Loading: 50%... Loading: 99%."

"That was fast," said Jeanette.

"Too fast," said Simon. "Something's wrong." He typed in:

Convertinator?_

Immediately, the machine responded.

I have located a problem within the CPU. Attempting to compensate… Attempt failed. 98%... Percentage dropped. I am now confused. Operation terminated._

Suddenly, the screen started showing a bunch of zeroes and ones.

"What's going on?" asked an impatient Alvin. "Why is the screen going all '0001001011' like?"

"Uh-oh," said Simon. Just then, the top of the machine exploded, and a bunch of Simon's papers started getting sucked in.

"What's happening?" yelled Jeanette. Suddenly, the machine fell over, and we saw the problem. A ping-pong ball sized black dot had formed within the clockwork of the machine. It was sucking everything in.

_A black hole._

"RUN!" yelled Simon. We didn't need to be told twice. We started running as fast as we could for the other room. Suddenly, Simon tripped and fell.

"SIMON!" I yelled. He started getting pulled closer to the black hole. Dave ran to him and grabbed his paw.

"Dave!" yelled Simon. "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you!"

"SAVE YOURSELF!" Simon suddenly let go and was sucked into the black hole.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Dave.

"RUN, DAVE!" yelled Alvin.

"THERE'S NO POINT ANYMORE!"

"DAVE!"

"THAT BLACK HOLE ENVELOPED SIMON!"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE ENVELOPED TOO?"

"IT'S NOT BIG ENOUGH!"

"IN A FEW MINUTES IT WILL BE!"

Alvin was right. The black hole was now about the size of a bowling ball. Alvin ran to Dave, pulling the big guy onto his feet. While he was doing so, his cap fell off his head, getting sucked into the black hole.

"RUN!" He and Dave started running, when a shard of something hit Alvin, leaving a big scrape across the side of his face.

"Ow!" Alvin looked over his shoulder. Suddenly, he saw something. Maybe it was a hallucination caused by the black hole's radiation, or maybe it was an effect of the shard hitting his head. Whatever it was, Alvin saw it.

It was himself. He was standing, still wearing his cap, and looking at something, and then turned around and faced Alvin. The other Alvin looked surprised.

"RUN ALVIN!" yelled Theodore. Alvin finally regained his senses and turned around, heading straight for the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Five seconds later, the screen went black and a green "Loading: 1%" appeared."

"Now we just wait," said Alvin. Just then, the screen rapidly proceeded to "Loading: 2%... Loading: 14%... Loading: 29%... Loading: 50%... Loading: 99%."

"That was fast," said Jeanette.

Suddenly, it hit 100%.

Operation complete. I have now contacted the alternate universe.

Put it on screen._

Alvin looked really closely at the screen. Suddenly, the screen started showing static. Simon was confused. He typed in his next command.

Convertinator? What's going on?

There is a large amount of interference. I am sorry, Simon._

It's okay.

Good. Input command_

Command: Shutdown.

Shutting down…

"Great!" yelled Alvin. "We go up here to meet ourselves, and what happens? The stupid computer is going haywire!" He turned around to walk out the door, then paused. He saw himself, standing at the door, staring right back at Alvin. This Alvin wasn't wearing his cap, had a big scrape across the side of his face, and looked really scared. They looked at each other for a second, then suddenly the other Alvin ran out the door. This Alvin was weirded out by this big-time. Of course, he was immediately snapped back into real life.

"Well," said Simon, "I guess I'll just have to fix it later. Come on, Alvin. The game's starting on TV. Want to watch?"

"Huh?" said Alvin, turning around. "Simon?"

"Yes, Alvin?"

"I just saw something very weird."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I turned around, I saw me."

"That is physically impossible, Alvin."

"Just hold on a second! It was me, but he looked horrible! And he was obviously running from something. When I looked at him, he was staring at me, and we stared at each other, then suddenly, he ran away."

"Perhaps you are going insane."

"Maybe." As Alvin went downstairs, he wondered if the other option was possible: _Or maybe I really saw it._


End file.
